We need professional help!
by Kittalia Phantom
Summary: Where do you turn when you find out your own sons Danny Phantom. I mean, you clearly need help but the Jeremy Kyle show isn't the place to get it
1. Chapter 1

**writer- ok, the ghost numbers, Danny's is 1NV1508111 (invisobill) and Box Ghosts in 80X (box)**

A ghost alarm went off, and Jack all but jumped out of bed, despite being exhausted from Ghost Hunting the previous day, but Maddie was a bit more reluctant to awaken from the warm cacoon of sheets she'd wrapped around herself, but when Jack informed her it was ectoplasm entity 1NV1508111 aka Danny Phantom, she literally sprang into action. Both adults yanked on their jumpsuits, and went to check on their kids. Jazz was fast asleep, with a opened packet of ear plugs on her nightstand, and Danny's room,was the same. Little did they know, it was a duplicate in bed. The 2 ghost hunters clambered into the Fenton Family Ghost Assult Vehicle, and started tracking the ghost-boy. They arrived at the scene, and there was 2 ghosts- a blue ghost in dungarees (entity 80X- the box ghost) and, of course, Phantom. Entity 80X started ranting about not being able to be contained into the spiral contraption, but before he could finish, Entity 1NV1508111 sucked him into a Fenton Themous. For a moment, the Fentons were thankful that he had shut him up, before relising he was

A) using Fenton gear

B) was getting away.

The two abandoned the large vehicle, and ran after the floating ghost boy, following him into an alleyway. They noticed him look around, so they hid, and something shocking happened- the Ghost Boy turned into DANNY! Maddie couldn't hide her shock, and shouted "DANNY!" and he turned to face us head on, his face was bright red.

"erm, this is all a dream," he said, awkwardly,making a ice blue and neon green hypnotism charm, and waved it around, you will forget all you've seen," and groaned when he saw it didn't work. "So," he said "Hi, I'm Danny Phantom," transformed into his ghost form and flew off. Maddie turned to Jack and said "we need professional help," and he nodded.

* * *

"Welcome to the Jeremy Kyle Show, I'm Jeremy Kyle, and today, we have Maddie, Jack and Danny Fenton. Now, Maddie, you said your son has been hiding something from you, would you like to inform us of this," Maddie nodded, and said

"My son is Danny Phantom," the studio was so quiet that you could hear the ice pin, that Danny made, drop. "show them Danny," she nudged, and Danny stood up, and shouted "I'm Going Ghost," and the studio got instantly colder for everyone as Danny turned into the superhero. Danny, with his enhanced sight, saw the shocked faces of the whole audience. Not bothering to transform back, Phantom sat back on the sofa. Guess the audience will have to deal with the cold. The TV audience saw a small black box appear, saying "my son's Danny Phantom"

"So," said Jeremy, breaking the silence, "Does anyone have anything to add?" and a white gloved hand shot into the air. Without waiting for any comment, Danny said "my parents have used dangerous ecto weapons left around the house, even after I told them." and to prove it, he turned the back of his HAZMAT suit invisible, and there were slashes in the skin, some still leaking ectoplasm. The black box updated to "my sons Danny Phantom, and I use ecto weapons on him." Danny sat back down.

"Does anyone else have anything else to say?" asked Jeremy, and a shake of the 3 family members shock their heads, but a crash came as a female version of Phantom crashed on the floor, and transformed into a female version of Fenton, and got up,

"hi, I'm Dani(-with-a-I) Phantom, and I'm Danny Phantoms clone." The small black **box** changed to "my sons Danny Phantom, I use ecto weapons on him and he has a clone." and Danny ran and hugged the smaller version of himself. " and who cloned you, Danielle," asked Jeremy "Vlad Master, aka Vlad Plasmius, another halfa, created by the Fentons in college, and Danny's personal arch enemy," and the small box updated to say "my son's Danny Phantom, I use ecto weapons against him, he has a clone, and I made his arch enemy into another halfa," Jeremy looked flustered, and said "I have no idea how to solve this one," before fainting. Danny turned to the camera, and said, "we'll be back after the break."

* * *

 **Writer- so, does anyone have anyone else have any ideas about what else could happen. If you enjoyed it, please follow, favourite and review. See you**

 **Kittalia**


	2. Chapter 2

**Writer- HAPPY DANNY PHANTOM DAY!**

 **To celebrate,** **here's a Danny Phantom themed riddle i made up (after no being able to find one on the internet**

 **Whats orange, headless and is to do with Danny Phantom**

 **And thanks for the reviews ^_^**

* * *

The adverts exited, and the audience was greeted to Dani Phantom poring water onto Jeremy hair with no results, resulting to Dani freezing the water into ice, still with no result. Eventually, Danny (Phantom) bent over and whispered into Jeremy's ear.

"If you don't wake up, I'll posses you," he whispered in a taunting voice. This got the celebrity up onto his feet so fast it was a blur to the cameras.

"And we're back in the studio, now lets recap the situation," he said, and a teenage intern passed him a sheet of paper, and nearly fainted again, before remembering what Danny had promised to do if he did, so he just collapsed into a chair. The air became frigid cold, and Jeremy thought for a second the two Phantoms had frozen the room to attempting to wake him after falsely thinking he'd fainted, but the two Phantoms were looking at a ghost dressed in a metallic suit, as blue mist exited their mouths.

"Whelp," said the ghost, looking at Danny, before turning to Danielle "Whelpette,"

"Skulker," said the Phantoms, and Skulker shot the youngest Phantom.

"I will have your pelts at the foot of my beds," said the robot ghost, "Vlad gave me permission to take Danielle to skin, so long as i deliver you to him- its better than nothing, but you'd be better" and the audience on the TV got a lovely update in the black box

"my son's Danny Phantom, I use ecto weapons against him, he has a clone, and I made his arch enemy into another halfa, who wants my son to be his son, and sent a robot ghost to capture his clone to skin inserted of my son"

"Security," yelled Jeremy, and Security Steve ran on. Skulker muttered something about pathetic humans and how just as the whelps were half human, it didn't mean that normal could defeat him, and shot Steve in the heart with a fell to the floor, and Maddie Fenton ran to the man, and preforming CPR on the dying man, till he started breathing again, but still unconscious, with a low chance a surviving. A stretcher carried out the man, and another security guard was called in, with black hair in a ponytail, and the name tag Security Stevia.

"Hello audience," said Security Stevia, her voice rough and boyish, reminding Danny of Ms. Tetslaff, the gym teacher of Caspar High, "Just because I'm a girl does not mean I can't kick some butt," She than walked to the cupboard, grabbing a large ghost gun, and was shocked to see the guests fighting the ghost, before the youngest- a ghostly girl identical to the older boy next to her, sucked it into a soup thermos.

* * *

 **Writer- so, I've run outta ideas, so if you have any ideas, please tell me!**

 **And a Happy Danny Phantom Day**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, I've got a poll for what to update next. Please go vote as its only going to 29th


End file.
